The BowTie
by onlymystory
Summary: Harvey helps Mike with his bow-tie and hidden desires are explored.


Mike turned to Harvey with a grin, bow-tie firmly secured. "How do I look?"

His boss couldn't hold back his laughter. "Who taught you how to do that? Alfalfa?"

"It's not like I had a mirror to help me," snapped Mike.

"Even a mirror couldn't help that," snarked Harvey. "C'mere, I'll fix it."

Mike turned towards Harvey to let him adjust the bow-tie. Harvey pulled the tie loose first, figuring it was best to start over. As he leaned in, trying to see in the dark limo, he could smell the faintest hint of Mike's aftershave. Harvey had always appreciated that Mike wasn't one of those men who felt the need to overdose in cologne but he'd never really noticed how he actually smelled.

"So what did I do wrong?" asked Mike, oblivious to Harvey's inner thoughts.

"What?" Harvey was distracted. Mike had the faintest trace of stubble running along the edge of his jawline and something in Harvey was dying to trace his fingers along it.

"What's the proper way to tie a bow-tie?" asked Mike. He may have been unaware of what Harvey was thinking but that didn't mean Mike was immune to how close they were. His questions were the only way Mike could think to prevent losing himself in Harvey's eyes. The man probably didn't know the effect he was having on Mike.

Harvey and Mike both started to respond at once and finally looked at each other. Mike's words faded away and Harvey's breath caught in his throat.

Harvey recovered first, still unwilling to open himself up to rejection. He didn't need that. Not after the wounds from Donna's departure were still so fresh. "You can't move around so much, for starters," he grumbled. "It'll end up crooked."

Mike hadn't missed the look in Harvey's eyes. Then again, Mike didn't miss much of anything. He knew he wasn't alone in his thoughts now. But Mike was still the employee, not the boss, and he wasn't going to push Harvey too far.

Mike placed a hand on Harvey's leg to steady himself. "There. Steady as a rock."

Harvey didn't even glance down but the heat from Mike's hand was all he could think about. Well that and the placement of said hand. Steady meant a hand on the knee at most. Mike's hand was distinctly higher than that. Two could play at this game.

"You need to caress the tie, smooth it out before making it do what you want," said Harvey in a low voice, his fingers making the motions as he spoke. Harvey deliberately made sure the backs of his fingers ran along Mike's chest at the same time.

"Harvey," whispered Mike. "Why now?" He didn't want to jinx this moment but at the same time, Mike had thought too long about it not to wonder. It was his nature to question everything just as it was Harvey's nature to jump full speed ahead.

"Because I'm tired. Because I miss Donna. Because I need to forget." Harvey twisted the ends of the tie in his fingers. "Because I want you. Because I've always wanted you. Don't make me start quoting Beaches."

Mike didn't need any more of an invitation. He leaned forward and kissed Harvey, somewhat gently.

Harvey wasn't interested in gentle anymore. He kissed Mike hard, forceful, using his lips and tongue to explore. Mike eagerly returned the kiss, bringing his body closer to Harvey's on the limo seat.

A few minutes later, Mike was pushing at Harvey's jacket, desperate to get it off, while he simultaneously gripped Harvey's upper arms to keep him close.

"Don't wrinkle it," complained Harvey against Mike's lips. Old habits die hard. He shrugged out of the jacket himself, tossing it behind him. Harvey's hands returned to the tops of Mike's thighs and he shoved hard, sending both of them up against the wall of the limo.

Mike's lips found Harvey's again with ease, taking them forcefully, his hands sliding up to the back of Harvey's neck. The two kissed passionately for a long moment.

Harvey stopped kissing him, taking ragged breaths in an attempt to gain control. "I think we're going to have to fix that bow-tie again."

Mike pulled back and stared into Harvey's eyes, hunger more than evident. He tugged slightly on the end of Harvey's tie, pulling it loose. Mike grabbed the ends in both hands, yanking Harvey towards him forcefully. "Mine's not the only one coming undone tonight," he growled.


End file.
